El me perdió!
by Isanatz
Summary: Natsu, se enamora de lissana y deja aun lado a Lucy? llegan 4 miembros más a Fairy Tail, quienes son? se enamorara lucy? de quien? Los 4 entraron dejando atrás la sombra que los ocultaba, dando paso a la luz en sus rostros y parándose justo al lado del maestro de ahora su nuevo gremio. Al ver de quienes se trataban todos los presentes quedaron... ULTIMO CAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!(: bueno este es mi primer fic! LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA! no son mios 3

espero les guste, lo deje incluso xD, después tal vez me anime a subir la 2da parte

bueno espero sus criticas! sean dur s por favor, para que pueda ir viendo mis errores y sin más!

Adiós :3 dejen reviews díganme en que fallé y en que acerté!

En la ciudad de magnolia, después de haber concluido los juegos mágicos, cierto gremio festejaba el ahora ser el numero uno de todo fiore. Si nada más que Fairy Tail como siempre sus celebraciones eran ruidosas, con música, alcohol y sobre todo la peleas entre ellos **más comúnmente entre gray y Natsu****  
**Todos estaban festejando, cuando apareció el maestro eh hizo callar a todos  
Macarov; hijos míos, tengo un buena noticia para todos.  
Se hizo silencio y lo miraban entusiasmados e intrigados  
Macarov: tenemos 4 miembros que se unirán nuestro gremio y espero los recibáis y los hagas sentirse como en casa ***será una sorpresa que no se como la tomarán ***rio nerviosamente  
Natsu; nuevos miembros viejo?  
Erza; cuente con nosotros maestro /aseguro erza con una sonrisa casi inmutable muy característica en ella.  
Lucy; maestro, pero quienes son?  
Macarov; oh cierto! Pasen / hizo señal hacia esos 4 miembros nuevos invitándolos a pasar  
Los 4 entraron dejando atrás la sombra que los ocultaba, dando paso a la luz en sus rostros y parándose justo al lado del maestro de ahora su nuevo gremio.  
Al ver de quienes se trataban todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, algunos furiosos, otros más entusiasmados para dar comienzo a una batalla  
Por otro lado Lucy, estaba en shock eran ellos, eran los dragón slayers de sabertooth, el gremio que le había hecho pasar varios ratos amargos y además de eso la habían lastimado tanto, que aun seguía con algunas heridas de aquella batalla.  
En efecto era Sting, Junto con su amigo lector y Rogue junto con Frosh  
Se hizo una atmosfera incomoda a lo que Gray dijo.  
Gray; qué carajo significa esto viejo? /Miro gray al maestro, esperando que fuera una de sus bromas  
Macarov; escuchen! /grito. Siendo el padre de un gremios como este, mi deber es guiar aquellos que estén arrepentidos hacia la luz, así que reciban a estos miembros como lo suelen hacer siempre, celebren y beban alcohol/ sin más que decir se retiro a seguir bebiendo de ese gran barril de cerveza.

Tsk - dijo gray

Después del sonido que hizo Gray los dragones slayers  
Sting y Rogue se acercaron a la chica rubia, de ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa inocente  
Sting la atrajo hacia el sosteniéndole su mano, esto hizo que tanto como el dragón slayer de fuego y el mago de hielo tomaran su posición de pelea con los puños encendidos.  
Sting: eh, Lucy!? / dudo ya que no sabía bien su nombre  
-Perdona el comportamiento tan estúpido que tuvo nuestro anterior gremio y por haberte lastimado de esa forma- dijeron en coro los dragón slayer blanco Y de la obscuridad  
Lucy se quedo sorprendida,¿ porque pedían perdón si después de todo, la que la había herido así era minerva?. Pero ellos de verdad se veían diferentes, sus ojos tenían esa preocupación de si los perdonaría  
Lucy: / sonríe/ -ehh are are muchachos todo está olvidado - / mientras la chica rubia extiende sus manos para levantarlos del suelo, estos la toman y se levantan, pero para uno de ellos, al ver esa sonrisa que les regalaba y esos ojos grandes y con el brillo característicos que estos poseían hizo que este se hundiera un poco en sus pensamientos

*** Nunca había sentido tal calidez!, además es muy linda !carajo! Que estoy pensando?!* ** Mientras era interrumpido por esa voz que lo hizo temblar  
Lucy: eeh Sting? Estas bien? - / Mientras agitaba su mano  
Sting: eh... Si - /le sonrió a la rubia  
Lucy***eh no sabía que tenía una sonrisa tan amable, claro no es tan grande como la de Natsu, ni tan seductora como gray**  
Gray interrumpe los pensamientos de Lucy al tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él, con una mirada tan obscura, esos ojos negros tan apasionados viendo a esos dragón salyers, en especial a Sting  
Natsu; Sting, Rogue! - /arrugando y haciendo pucheros con su cara/ -bien..venidos! - / titubeo  
Todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a saludar y felicitar a esos nuevos miembros y continuaron la celebración interrumpida  
Ya habían pasado al menos dos meses desde la llegada de Sting y Rogue con sus respectivos gatos, los cuales ya habían formado nuevos amigos Frosh se había vuelto muy amigo de Happy, ya que los dos siempre querían jugar y comer pescado, en cambio Lily y Lector eran más analistas y hablaban de temas científicos.  
Por otro lado Sting y Rogue eran equipo, eso no había cambiado, pero al hablar de interactuar con otros dragan slayers no se les daba muy bien, bueno al menos a Sting, ya que Rogue se había hecho muy amigo de Gajeel y este había aceptado ser su entrenador, para que Rogue se volviera más fuerte.

Mientras que Sting se la pasaba peleando con Natsu  
***ese… Idiota*** pensaba Sting *** ¿porque lo odio tanto?***

Interrumpió sus pensamientos…  
Mientras aparecía Lucy

Sentándose al lado de él en la barra  
Sting; oye fea - /( el había empezado a llamarla así desde hace algún tiempo)/ -porque estas tan apagada?-  
Lucy; ***como carajo se dio cuenta? Acaso se nota mucho? ***Pensó / - no pasa nada, Y NO ME DIGAS FEA!-  
El chico le sonrió y empezó su ataque de risa, que se detuvo cuando se cerco más ella.  
Sting; hueles feo  
Lucy abrió sus grandes ojos y dio un gran golpe en el rostro de Sting  
A lo que él no dijo nada, seguía serio y la veía fijamente  
Sting; porque siempre hueles a ese idiota?- /señalaba a Natsu/  
Lucy; /sorprendida de lo que le había dijo, volteo a ver al mencionado y recordó porque estaba triste o apagada como Sting decía

Y la razón…  
Natsu estaba siempre platicando con ella, con Lissana. Regalándole todas sus sonrisas pensó la rubia y su rostro paso de sorpresa a apagada.  
Sting la miro. Y dijo -ah vaya eh dado en el blanco cierto fea?- / se acerco para ver su reacción  
Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba demasiado cerca, el estaba rosando su nariz con la ella y el podía ver el gran rojo que aparecían en las mejillas de los dos .  
Lucy***¿ que está haciendo? Y porque no me muevo? Porque le sigo este juego, porque es un juego cierto?****  
**Fue interrumpida por el sonrojo que vio en el dragón slayer se veía tan lindo! Su prepotencia se había ido al diablo y dejaba ver al verdadero Sting  
Los dos se apartaron y ella salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Sting quedo muy sorprendido, ¿qué era eso que había sentido, al tenerla tan cerca? Sus mejillas seguían de un color carmín y su corazón bailaba, o mejor dicho temblaba de tantos nervios

Sting, decidió mejor hacerle una seña a Rogue, para que este se acercara y fueran por una misión

Rogue; Eto, Sting…- / dudo un poco de lo que iba a decirle, tal vez este se enojaría con el, pero prosiguió / - no puedo ir, es que mi entrenamiento con Gajeel va mejorando y debo de ir con él, estaré fuera solo hoy, ¿por qué no vamos mañana?

Sting: carajo-** *ahora que quiero platicar con mi amigo a solas y aclarar mi mente, me sale con esto. **

Sting asintió, y se fue del gremio, pero entonces se le vino una idea a la mente, no era muy buena, de hecho era una loca, una muy loca idea….

***¿ y si invito a Lucy a ir a una misión conmigo?*** pensó el dragón blanco

Sting tomo la decisión y fue a preguntarle a Lucy, si ella quería ir con el, a lo que fue a su departamento y toco la puerta - LUCY! Grito el Dragón

Lucy; **¿Qué carajo? Es Sting?** / - v..oy! / titubeo

Abrió la puerta y este sin decir nada entro, y se dejo caer en la muy cálida y cómoda cama de Lucy.

Lucy; ¿Qué haces aquí Sting? - / dijo sorprendida.

Sting; are are! No te emociones FEA- / dijo burlándose / - te eh venido a invitar a una misión conmigo, ¿ que dices?

A esta respuesta, Lucy quedo en shock, no sabia por que STING la estaba invitando a salir a una misión juntos,¿ por que lo hace? Se pregunto la rubia, pero después de esto analizo la situación ya tenia exactamente 2 meses sin salir a una misión con Natsu, el había estado todo el tiempo con Lissana, y esta hacia misiones con ella. Por otro lado erza y Gray se había separado de aquel viejo equipo que conformaban esos 4. Estaba tan confundida, por que al parecer sentía algo por Natsu, pero este hacia que ese sentimiento que tenia la rubia hacia el pelirosa se fuera a la mierda, y bueno de Gray ni hablar, primero se portaba muy caballeroso con ella, y después se ligaba a su amiga juvia, no el le gustaba! Estaba segura, pero entonces que hacía, se pregunto la maga estelar, en cambio con Sting me divierto se dijo mentalmente.

Lucy; está bien! Iré contigo - / sonrió


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola minna (: _

_Pues nada aquí está la continuación del cap anterior. Espero les guste! (: creo que estaré actualizando más seguido ya que por fin salí de vacaciones! (: _

_Oh cierto les agradezco por sus reviews de verdad muchas gracias! (: _

_Y si tal como me lo pidieron habrá escenas donde Natsu casi colapsa de los celos ¡ :3 ( Amo nalu, pero aún así me estoy pasando al lado obscuro por el Gray x Lucy & Sting x Lucy)_

_Y sin más espero sus reviews y díganme en que puedo mejorar, en que estoy fallando etc.! Sin más Nos leemos después. _

_Aclaración, los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima 3_

_El me perdió _

La misión a la que irían Sting y Lucy era detener a un sujeto que al parecer habitaba en el bosque y hería a los campesinos.

Así los dos se fueron a la misión acordada.

Ya adentrados en el bosque Sting empezó hacer preguntas a Lucy  
Sting; oye Lucy... / dudo en preguntar /- tu... Estas enamorada de Natsu?  
La chica abrió sus grandes ojos y vio el sonrojo que tenia Sting al haber hecho tal pregunta  
Pero decidió serle franca...  
Lucy: - no me preguntes porque, pero me siento cómoda estando contigo y quiero ser sincera así que te contare-

Empezó la Heartfilia  
La verdad es que sí, Estoy o tal vez estaba enamorada de Natsu..

al oír esto Sting dejo de mirarla y apretó sus puños  
Lucy siguió contándole.  
Siempre eh sentido algo más que amistad hacia Natsu y pensaba que el sentía lo mismo, pero ahora que se ah distanciado de mi me doy cuenta de que no es así, el está enamorado de Lissana y pues yo no puedo hacer nada, el ah dejado de enamorarme, ah cambiado mucho conmigo, ya no me presta atención, me ignora y a veces hasta es grosero... El ah cambiado- / dijo la rubia con un gesto en su rostro de melancolía /  
A lo que Sting la abrazo sin pensar y le susurro - ese bastardo -  
Luego la dejo de abrazar y empezó hacerle bromas, para que olvidara ese amargo momento, Sting podía ser frio y prepotente pero no le gustaba que SU rubia estuviera triste  
Lucy: -Sting...¿Avisaste a Rogue que venias de misión conmigo?-

Sting:- pff por supuesto, si no le aviso seguro me mata regresando, y tu le avisaste a alguien que vendrías conmigo, bonita?- / cerro el ojo y lo dijo muy coquetamente

Lucy: - deja de hacer eso- / se sonroja / - y si le avise a Natsu pero creo que no me prestó atención -

Sting: - ¿te sientes sola si no estás con él, verdad? - / Pregunto, algo sombrío  
Lucy: - NO! La verdad es que me agrada estar con alguien tan fastidioso como tu - / dijo mientras se tiraba al pasto y reía

Sting : /sonríe / - Lucy ...te hare una promesa-  
Lucy se pone seria y se para junto a él, algo desconcertada

Sting: a partir de hoy, no dejare que estés sola nunca más! / Sin mas Sting empezó a caminar para cumplir su misión...

Lucy quedo realmente sorprendida y sonrojada por aquella promesa.. En si el había dicho que no se separara de ella nunca, claro en otra palabras pero en esencia eso era, sintió en que su corazón temblaba y que sus labios sin explicación alguna sonreían.

Después de caminar por algunas horas escucharon algo, se movían las hojas de los arbustos y se rompían algunas ramas.

Los dos se pusieron en guardia, y trataron de observar quien estaba ahí, pero no lograron ver nada ya que estaba muy obscuro.  
Después, de las sobras salió una figura de mujer, al aparecer ante ellos quedaron impactados.  
Sting: -MINERVA!?, pero que haces aquí?  
Minerva; -are are Sting! Vine por ti- / dijo sin titubeos y observo que él estaba acompañado por aquella rubia/

- porque estas con ella?- / grito en forma furiosa  
Lucy: - porque yo soy su compañera de equipo, y por esa misma razón no voy a dejar que te lo lleves! - / dijo la rubia, tomando una pose de pelea /

Sting quedo sorprendido y pensó  
*** ella, no quiere que yo me vaya?***  
Minerva ; / la miro con desdén / -estúpida rubia, aléjate, el es mío, el me ama a mi por eso me lo llevare -  
La rubia se quedo con la boca abierta, ante tal declaración, minerva estaba enamorada de Sting!, Lucy se enojo aun más! No dejaría que se lo llevaran.  
Minerva hizo un movimiento con su mano y lanzo magia hacia él, atrapándole en una lacrima.

Minerva: / miro a la rubia/ - tu no eres la mujer que el necesita - / señalo a Sting, refiriéndose a él.  
Lucy: / lo miro con desesperación y angustia/ -te sacare de ahí Sting, te lo prometo -

Minerva ; - jajajaja, no me hagas reír, solo lo podrás sacar de ahí, si me derrotas y eso para ti es imposible.  
Lucy la miro y le dirigió una pequeña y confiada sonrisa  
Lucy: - no estés tan confiada, no soy la misma débil que heriste en los juegos mágicos!, esta vez soy más fuerte-  
Y así empezó la pelea, el primer ataque fue lanzado por minerva, quien se tele transporto hiriendo a la rubia, ya que esta, no veía los movimientos de minerva, eran muy rápidos, además recordaba que la magia que la susodicha usaba era la de espacio – tiempo.

La rubia debía pensar y moverse rápido, si no minerva acabaría con ella. Saco sus llaves y rápidamente llamo a taurus, virgo y escorpio, ella había entrenado lo suficiente como para poder abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo,

Sincronizo sus ataques y lograron darle, el ataque fue fuerte y estratégico, mientras virgo cavaba un agujero para que así minerva cayera en el, evitando su tele transportación, escorpio hizo un remolino de tierra, para confundir a minerva y cegarla por unos momentos y taurus, que tiene más fuerza la golpeo directo en la boca del estomago, que provoco que esta tosiera y escupirá sangre.

Minerva estaba más que molesta, se repetía en su mente, maldita mocosa, mientras juntaba ambas manos y planeaba hacerla desparecer en un espacio tiempo, lanzo el ataque, directo a Lucy, por suerte virgo la atrajo hacia abajo, en uno de los agujeros que había cavado, Lucy empezó a debilitarse y cerro las 3 puertas, minerva aprovecho, ya que solo había golpeado a la rubia un par de veces ya que sus espíritus la habían estado protegiendo.

Mientras tanto en la lacrima Sting**; * Lucy… MALDITA SEA, no puedo salir de esta cosa, maldita minerva, que carajo te pasa, no la lastimes***

Sting estaba muy preocupado, sabía que minerva era muy fuerte, y aunque sabía que Lucy había estado entrenando, estaba tan asustado de que algo le pasara, pero claro no quería admitirlo.

En la pelea minerva tenía ventaja, ya no estaban los espíritus y Lucy se veía debilitada, empezó a golpearla con cosas alrededor, que aparecían frente a la maga estelar, esta no los podía esquivarlas, la maga de los espíritus, estaba ya de rodillas en el suelo, y su respiración estaba gravemente agitada

Minerva pensó que sería lo último, así que la haría pedazos usando la magia que más le gustaba. Si hacia un espacio tiempo sobre Lucy, acabaría en pedazos

Minerva: - despídete Lucy- / apuntando hacia ella su magia/

Lucy; / se para con mucho trabajo y ríe / - minerva, te dije que ya no era como antes, ahora soy yo quien protegerá a mis nakamas -

Uso su látigo, y la amarro con él, haciendo que su poder se esfumase, pues sus manos estaban inútiles.

Lucy: - terminemos esto –

Lucy empezó a decir unas palabras suavemente, para finalmente elevarse un poco en el aire y gritar - urano metria –

Lanzado un rayo de luz cegador sobre minerva.

Era el final de la pelea y minerva cayó derrotada, Sting salía de la lacrima que se había desvanecido, en ese momento Lucy se desplomo al suelo y antes de caer a él, sintió unos brazos que la cargaban y un leve susurro  
Sting;- - gracias Lucy!, te has vuelto más fuerte …ahora es tiempo de ir a casa-

Gracias, enserio mil gracias :3 por sus comentarios! Hicieron que me inspirará en este y otro capítulo!

Alinekiryuu : como vez hay demasiado Sting x lucy, también me encanta esa pareja.

Cristi Sora Dragneel ; :) gracias por tu comentario, y espero te haya gustado este cap.

MajoDragneel ; gracias!

MerryHannonNyan: aquí esta la continuación y créeme en siguiente capitulo, Natsu casi muere de celos! (: y gracias por echarme porras! ;D

Yukatsu009 : Muchas gracias! Espero este nuevo cap te guste!

VeleRyodan03 : hee te comprendo, también me gusta nalo, pero hay que variar de parejas no crees? xD espero te guste este nuevo cap.

Sin más dejen sus reviews nos leemos luego(: saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mundo! (:

Pues nada terminando ya el año y con eso terminando el fic, mi primer fic :') espero les haya gustada, y sin más agradecerles por sus reviews y consejos y seguir la historia! ;D felices fiestas, tal vez suba un nuevo fic, no lo sé! S: la historia no salió tan mal, espero la puedan leer después (promocionando)

Y un gran abrazo, y para año nuevo no pidan un novio, les quita tiempo para escribir ): okno.

Y nada let´s go read

''**el me ****perdió****''**

Después de la batalla, llegaron al gremio, el cargando al inconsciente cuerpo de la rubia y todos asustados y preocupados ante esta imagen, la llevo a la enfermería del gremio y dejo que la curaran, mientras salía a la parte de enfrente en donde se encontraban todos, para explicarles lo que había pasado, al final de la explicación, todos quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que su pequeña rubia, había vencido a minerva, estaban contentos de saber que Lucy se había hecho más fuerte, pero un chico peli rosa lleno de furia y enojo rompió esa felicidad

Natsu; - ¿cómo te atreves a llevártela a una misión, si ella es de mi equipo? Además no la cuidaste, en cambio la usaste como escudo - /dijo encendido el muchacho, dirigiéndose a Sting/

_* no la cuidaste*_ esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sting  
Sting; - ella fue conmigo, porque ya no quiere estar contigo, ella ahora es de mi equipo, además hasta eso ELLA te aviso que iba de misión conmigo! Y tú la ignoraste!- / grito el dragón slayer blanco  
Natsu; -ella no es de tu equipo, y si ya no quisiera estar conmigo, lo quiero oír de sus labios , no de ti-.

Salió de la enfermería Mira quien estaba furiosa por el ruido provocado por la pelea de los dragón slayers  
Mira;- Sting, Lucy te llama! - / dijo algo molesta

Sting dejo la pelea de lado y fue a ver a la pequeña Lucy.  
Mientras tanto Natsu se perdía en sus pensamientos, y salía del gremio.

Natsu: _* porque Lucy fue con ese bastardo a una misión?¿estará enojada conmigo?, imposible Lucy siempre me perdona todo, ella sabe que Lissana me gusta ….. Pero también Lucy me gusta !si le explicaré eso! Le diré que la dos me gustan y que no voy a dejar a ni una de las dos, Lucy aceptara, siempre acepta todo, además está enamorada de mí, no se puede quejar. ¡Si hoy se lo explicaré!.*_ Decidió el dragón slayer de fuego.

Mientras en la enfermería del gremio  
Sting; - perdóname - / dijo a la rubia escondiendo sus ojos y apretando los dientes de impotencia/ - no pude cuidarte, no te protegí y tú en camb... / la rubia no lo dejo seguir, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo a acerco a Ella.  
Estaban frente con frente pegados y  
Lucy; -cállate tonto, la verdad nunca había podido ser útil antes y ahora gracias a ti, se lo que se siente proteger a alguien a quien quieres- / lo soltó y miro hacia otro lado para que el dragón slayer no notara su sonrojo/  
El sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería, dispuesto a salir, con ese porte que lo caracterizaba y ese aire de misterio, cuando escucho  
Lucy; - a donde carajo vas Sting?, no me prometiste quedarte conmigo siempre?- / grito furiosa y a la vez avergonzada

Sting se detuvo, puso un cara de sorprendido, la volteo a ver y dijo

Sting; jajajaja fea, yo no dije eso, yo prometí NUNCA dejarte sola, solo eso- / dijo sonriendo y regreso a lado de ella, sentándose en la cama de la rubia, la abrazo y así se quedaron por unos minutos, mientras ella quedaba totalmente dormida.

Sting salió de la habitación y se sentó en la barra, cuando empezó a acercarse Erza

Erza: Sting, es cierto que Lucy ya forma parte de tu equipo?—

Cuestiono la pelirroja

Sting, había mentido, ya que Lucy solo había ido a esa misión con él, solo eso. El dragón iba a confesar su mentira cuando apareció Mira, y le ordeno a este, llevar a Lucy a su departamento, a lo que Sting asintió y la llevo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el dejo a la maga estelar recostada en su cama

_*Carajo, toda la casa de Lucy, huele a esa bastardo*_ pensó Sting, refiriéndose a Natsu.

Sting se quedo sentado en el sillón, observando a la rubia, se acero a ella y pudo olerla_, __*esa aroma tan suyo, esa piel, y su respiración, dios estoy loco por ella*_ pensó el dragón blanco

Estaba tan cerca de ella, cuando de repente Lucy abrió sus hermosos ojos, estaba sorprendida, Sting estaba demasiado cerca, y además de eso estaba _*¿sonrojado?*_ pensó la maga

Sting se alejo torpemente de ella y solo hizo un movimiento de manos para despedirse, y así salió corriendo del departamento de Lucy.

Ella estaba, confundida y se adentro en sus pensamientos

*****_Acaso Sting esta enmarado de mi?, digo, Sting es guapo, es caballeroso, si es molesto, y me hace enojar, pero también me hace reír, el al contrario de Natsu es decidido, y creo que siento algo por él*_

Esta fue interrumpida por un gran ventanal abriéndose si, ella lo sabía, el que había entrado era nada menos que Natsu.

Natsu; - Lucy, debemos hablar - / dijo en un tono serio /

Lucy se sintió nerviosa, ese tono en Natsu, la hacía temblar.

La rubia pensó que tal vez primero que todo, preguntaría por su salud, era lo más razonable, pero eso no fue así

Lucy: - claro, Natsu…. Hablemos –

Natsu: - ¿qué carajo hacia aquí Sting? ¿Y porque te fuiste con él?

Lucy: / estaba ralamente enojada, ni siquiera notaba sus heridas/ - el vino aquí, a ver como estaba, a diferencia de ti y fui con el porqué… -

Natsu: / interrumpió a Lucy, antes de que contestara la 2da pregunta / - fuiste con el porqué ya eres parte de su equipo no?, ni quiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme, me heriste, sabes… - dijo Natsu, con un tono realmente molesto

A lo que Lucy contesto rompiendo en llanto: - si, en efecto ya soy parte de su equipo, y si te avise, te avise—/ grito con un hilo de voz / - pero tú, estabas tan ocupado con Lissana, que no me prestaste ni un segundo de atención y aquí el único que hiere eres TÚ! - / grito, mientras lloraba aún más, y sentía en su pecho un largo y muy doloroso piquete _* por que Natsu me dice que yo lo herí, ahora viene y pretende hacerle el celoso? Y el que, el que, maldita sea*_

Pensó la rubia, que fue interrumpida por Natsu, quien la tomaba de los brazos, fuertemente y le decía

Natsu; - Lucy, tú me gustas, lo sabes, y aún así me haces esto?, y si tienes razón, también me gusta Lissana, pero estoy seguro que lo aceptaras no? Tu eres MI Lucy, tú me perdona todo, se que aun no me eh decido por alguna de las dos pero.. -

Lo interrumpió la rubia, dándole una fuerte cachetada, Natsu quedo congelado y con una mano bien marcada en sus mejillas, miro a su compañera y vio como esta apretaba los dientes y salían muchas lágrimas de sus ojos

Lucy; - ¿realmente piensas eso, Natsu?, ¿qué quieres que acepte? ¿Quieres que acepte que salgas con las dos? ¿Piensas que te perdonaré todo? Pues estas equivocado, tú has matado todo lo que sentía por ti, ¿y ahora me haces parecer la mala?. Lo siento Natsu, pero se acabo, ya no te voy a perdonar nada, ni quiero nada contigo, por mi estas libre de ir corriendo a los brazos de Lissana, ANDA VETE NATSU, VETE DE MI CASA! – le dijo histérica y con mucha rabia

Natsu la miro, meneo la cabeza negativamente y antes de irse por la ventana le dijo – has perdido tu oportunidad, ojala no te arrepientas—

Lucy estallo en llanto, ¿cuando su compañero se había vuelto tan frio, tan grosero, tan déspota ¿cuándo? Preguntaba ella, se sentía ofendida, frustrada y con el corazón doliendo, lloro y lloro, hasta quedarse dormida

Por otro lado estaba Sting en el bosque, acostado frente a un gran árbol que le prestaba su sombra, pensando y pensando

*****_yo no soy así, siempre tengo mis ideas clara y mis objetivos bien definidos, Lucy me gusta, no, de hecho quiero a Lucy, pero por que dudo tanto?*_

De repente sintió ese desagradable olor, acercándose, se levanto eh hizo frente contra el

Sting: - ¿qué quieres Natsu?—

Natsu: - es fácil, quiero que te alejes de Lucy… no es un deseo, es una orden, no te acerques a ella nunca más, ¿entendiste?—

Sting estallo en carcajadas, mirando de reojo al dragón slayer de fuego, si bien antes Natsu lo había derrotado, ahora sería diferente, el se había hecho más fuerte y darían una gran pelea, tal vez los dos dragones estaban a la par con su poder mágico y esto Natsu lo sabía.

Sting; - no - / dijo y sin más esa '' pequeña'' platica lo había ayudado a aclarar su mente, iría todo por todo, con Lucy

Sting se dirigía al departamento de Lucy, entro y la vio, tenía los ojos hinchados, y unas cuantas ojeras, este se extraño y fue casi automáticamente hacia ella, abrazándola, fuertemente

Por otra parte Natsu, que estaba en el bosque, en donde lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca, sabía que Sting se dirigía a la casa de Lucy, y sintiendo un cólera insoportable, también se dirigió hacia allá

Sting, le hacía preguntas a Lucy, pero ella no contestaba, después de varios minutos ella le conto todo

Sting: - ese maldito bastardo, como se atreve! - / decía, apretando los puñus y dientes, mientras sentía un gran enojo, al saber que había tratado de esa manera a Lucy / - ¿Lucy?—

Lucy; - si? - / dijo algo temerosa /

Sting; - se que no es el momento, ni el lugar ni nada de eso, pero estas llorando, ¿por qué aun lo amas? / dijo el dragón slayer, quien había recordado que la maga, le había dicho que los sentimientos hacia Natsu, se iban extinguiendo

Lucy; - No exactamente, lloro, por la forma en que me culpo de todo, en la forma que me trato y como ah cambiado, realmente en estos momentos ya no siento nada hacia él. –

Sting al oír esto, no pudo contenerse, se acerco a la chica y le susurro al oído –yo estoy aquí, para que no vuelvas a llorar, estoy aquí, para protegerte—después de eso, se alejo un poco de ella y le pregunto abiertamente - ¿me vas a dejar hacerlo? –

Lucy, solo asintió moviendo la cabeza. Esa señal bastaba para que el dragón slayer, se acercara de nuevo y tomando con sus manos el cabello de la maga, la atrajera hacia él, le sonriera y la besara, lentamente sus labios pegados uno con otro, la maga correspondió aquel elegante, tierno y cálido beso

Siguieron así, separándose solo para dar un pequeño respiro y de nuevo fundiéndose en ese largo y maravilloso beso.

Lo que no sabían es que Natsu estaba ahí, había observado todo, había escuchado todo y ahora tenía un rabia y un enojo, incontrolables, salto sobre Sting, con los puños encendidos, dando paso a la pelea, en donde nadie sabía quién iba a salir victorioso.

Al lanzarse sobre Sting, la maga y el dragón se separaron. Y la rubia vio caer a Sting, mientras el chico de cabello rosa, daba grandes y furiosos puñetazos contra él, Lucy grito. Lo que hizo que Sting reaccionará y se abalanzara sobre Natsu.

El dragón slayer blanco, le lanzo un rugido, y Natsu correspondió al mismo tiempo, pero el de Sting era un rugido aun más fuerte, lo que hizo que el dragón de fuego callera por la ventana, la pelea que había iniciado en el cuarto de Lucy, ahora, se llevaba acabo, en las calles de magnolia, Lissana, Cana, Erza, Rogue, gray y juvia, que paseaban por esas calles vieron la pelea y se quedaron observando

Natsu se levanto, e iba a seguir la pelea cuando vio interponerse a Lucy, quien se colocaba enfrente de su ahora oponente, y lo miraba con enojo.

Natsu; - hazte un lado Lucy –

Lucy; -¿por qué peleas con él?, contéstame esta simple pregunta y me hago a un lado-

Natsu: - por que eres mía, y el te estaba besando. Yo… yo te amo a ti, y no a Lissana -

Lucy se quedo callada, en silencio. Entonces dijo

Lucy; -lo siento Natsu, pero yo ya no te amo, ya no siento nada por ti, me has perdido y tu eres el único culpable-

Sting; / quitando a Lucy de enfrente, y llevándola atrás de él/ - vamos Natsu, si quieres pelear, pelea te voy a dar –

Natsu solo miraba a Lucy, para después marcharse dejando la pelea inconclusa

Después de esto, se escucho a una joven llorando, que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, era Lissana, que había escuchado como Natsu, había elegido ya a una de las dos, y la elegida no era ella.

Cana; - vamos Lissana, sabias muy bien, a que jugabas, el te lo advirtió, te dijo que estaba enamorado de las dos - / dijo abrazando a la chica /

Gray: - ese bastardo, jugando con las dos, ahora si me va a escuchar- / dijo, mientras iba a buscarlo.

Juvia, lo detuvo y le susurro, que se calmará y que él tampoco era tan inocente. Las palabras de juvia, hicieron recordar por que estaban en las afueras del gremio

Gray: - es cierto juvia, veníamos a hablar contigo Lucy –

Lucy los invito a pasar y así charlaron con la chica

El tema de la conversación era, sobre su nuevo equipo, también hubo una disculpa de parte de gray, quien había estado conquetiandole, aprovechando la ausencia de Natsu, para después desistir, digamos que Sting se le adelanto. Además de dar la noticia que por fin ya era novio de juvia.

Cana y Lissana por su parte venían a hablar de Natsu, pero eso ya había quedado claro.

Lucy por su parte les conto todo lo referente a Natsu, como la trato y lo que le dijo, y también su decisión de unirse al equipo de Sting y Rogue, claro junto con sus respectivos exeeds

Después de esto, todos volvieron al gremio, con un equipo nuevo, nuevas misiones….

Después de unos cuantos meses, todos se preguntaban, que había pasado con Lucy y Sting, ya que no tenían un noviazgo, solo era pasarla bien, entre ellos. Eso a Lucy no le estaba gustando, ella estaba enamorada de Sting, pero dudaba si él lo estaría de ella,

Cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas del gremio, era Sting

En ese instante todos estaban en el gremio

Sting: - amigos, aprovechando la ocasión, en la que todos estamos reunidos, y buscando una excusa para poder hacer una celebración, - / se arrodillo frente a Lucy, saco un anillo, un gran anillo, con un dragón en la parte de enfrente, que tenía en la boca un gran y caro diamante/

-¿te casas conmigo?—le dijo Sting

La rubia se quedo en shock, miro a todo el gremio, se encontraban igual que ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunto, Natsu salió del gremio, sin antes gritarle a Sting – cuídala bien y amala como yo lo hago, en este instante –

Después de eso, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Natsu. Lucy empezó a sonreír a gritar y abrazar a Sting y grito – si acepto –

Fin :3

**Agradecimientos:**

**SakuSakuKyomi (; gracias por leer la historia, espero te guste el final.**

**Elichaan muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Alinekiryuu (: hubo celos! Espero te haya gusta el fin y gracias**

**MerryHannonNyan ajaja puse a Natsu de malo y pff la perdió y asi perdió todo ''celos celos everywhere'' (: espero te haya gustado.**

**Cristi sora Dragneel Natsu sufrió! Muajajajajjaja (: **

**Y a tooooodos los demás enserio gracias!**

**(: sigan dejando sus reviews y así, eso me anima a continuar escribiendo!**

**Y sin más GRACIAS! (: **

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este documento, sin la autorización de la autora.**

**Derechos reservados. **

**Coma frutas y verduras.**


End file.
